Rumba
by OtomeSama
Summary: Sarada rêve qu'on lui offre des fleurs à la fin d'un ballet. Alors qu'elle entre dans la prestigieuse école de danse de Konoha, elle n'a qu'un seul objectif : devenir une danseuse de renom. Pas à pas, guidée par ses amis et ses sentiments, la rigide jeune fille va prendre son envol.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un petit moment que l'idée d'écrire une fanfiction sur la danse et la musique me trottait dans la tête alors je me suis lancée et j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous !

Récemment, j'ai regardé l'animé Boruto et ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire autour de ces adorables personnages !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et tous les titres musicaux qui seront utilisés dans cette fanfiction ne sont pas de moi.

 **Personnages principaux :** Boruto et Sarada

 **Genre :** Song/Dance Fiction, Romance, Friendship, AU

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! ~~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un premier pas**

* * *

Sous un épais rideau de pluie, le bruit des pas de voyageurs pressés résonnait sur le sol humide d'une grande gare noire de monde. Des passants s'empressaient de quitter la voie, d'autres vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans le train. Les plus joyeux s'enlaçaient dans d'heureuses retrouvailles tandis que les plus patients attendaient indéfiniment de voir une silhouette familière descendre d'un des nombreux wagons. Dans la foule, les parapluies ruisselants s'entrechoquaient les uns contre les autres, arrachant à leurs propriétaires des grognements mécontents.

L'horloge indiquait dix-huit heures trente.

Une lourde valise s'écrasa sur le parvis de la gare. Au milieu de cet environnement grisâtre, une femme rayonnante aux cheveux roses pastels déploya son parapluie, rose également, avant de tourner son regard vers sa fille qui l'accompagnait.

\- Sarada, ma chérie, il nous reste encore un peu de temps ! Ça te dit d'aller manger dans un bon restaurant de Konoha mon petit cœur ?

Ladite Sarada laissa s'échapper un soupir puis, réajusta ses lunettes rouges d'un geste machinal, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux d'ébène et les lèvres pincées.

\- Mamaaan, souffla-t-elle. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Tu veux bien arrêter avec ces surnoms idiots ?

Loin d'être décontenancée par la rigidité de sa fille, la femme aux cheveux roses lui adressa un sourire des plus tendres.

\- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi mon bébé.

Et Sarada soupira de plus belle.

Sa mère, Sakura Haruno était une femme admirable. Elle agissait toujours pour le bien de sa fille, s'oubliant parfois, et arborait constamment un sourire paisible sur son visage pâle illuminé par deux grands yeux verts. Il fut un temps où Sakura ne souriait pas de la même manière. Enfant, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Parfois méprisantes avec des filles qu'elle jugeait comme ses rivales, d'autres fois timide et douce en face du garçon pour lequel elle craquait sans secret. Ses emportements lui avaient attiré une certaine réputation et l'on avait jugé qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver pour éviter de se prendre son poing dans la figure.

Mais, avec le temps, Sakura avait grandi, vécu et s'était assagie. Ses gestes et ses paroles reflétaient son calme et sa sérénité. Pourtant, la vie ne lui avait pas offert que de bons moments.

Toutes deux chargées de leurs valises et du parapluie trempé, arpentaient les rues bondées de monde de Konoha. C'était une grande ville moderne et surpeuplée. Les écoles les plus prestigieuses et les entreprises de grande renommée s'y trouvaient. De nombreux commerces, également, peuplaient les rues grises et monotones en ce jour pluvieux alors, la mère et sa fille, bien qu'étrangères, n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un restaurant : le moins cher du quartier.

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table dans un coin de la salle et, immédiatement, Sakura s'empara de la carte du restaurant, le visage soucieux. Elle laissa s'échapper un rire, perdu entre nervosité et soulagement.

\- Et bien ! Les prix sont abordables, heureusement !

L'adolescente regarda la carte à son tour. Les prix étaient abordables, certes, mais pas bon marché pour autant. Elle jeta un regard en coin à sa mère dont les mains se crispaient nerveusement sur la carte. Comme toujours, elle choisirait le plat le moins cher et laisserait à sa fille le luxe de s'offrir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais, ce soir, Sarada n'avait pas très faim. Elle choisirait, elle aussi, le plat le moins cher.

L'horloge du restaurant indiquait dix-neuf heures dix.

La mère et sa fille discutaient vivement autour d'un plat de riz au curry, tout à fait à leur goût. Si la première paraissait enthousiaste, la seconde, en revanche, semblait aussi tendue que les branches de ses lunettes. Sakura tendit sa main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur les yeux de sa fille en s'adressant à elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Je suis sûre que tu te plairas là bas ma chérie. Tu vas te faire tout un tas d'amis !

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Sarada d'un ton monocorde.

\- Moi, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais tout un cercle d'amis avec lesquels je suis toujours en contact. On ne se voit pas souvent mais on aime s'écrire pour se remémorer des souvenirs. Je me souviens de la fois où, avec une amie, on...

Et elle s'emporta dans un récit interminable sur ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Sarada l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Cette histoire, elle l'avait déjà entendue bon nombre de fois.

Ses pensées, à elle, ne cessaient de converger vers sa préoccupation principale tandis que sa mère essuya une larme au coin de son œil, émue par ses propres propos et remuée par une soudaine bouffée de nostalgie.

Le repas terminé et l'addition payée, il était temps de quitter le restaurant pour retourner sous le déluge incessant. Côtes à côtes, valises en mains et abritées sous le même parapluie, elles déambulaient d'un pas rythmé dans les rues de Konoha.

Elles arrivèrent jusqu'à un arrêt de bus où elle durent attendre quelques minutes, entourées d'un groupe de personnes masquées sous leur capuche ou le visage renfrogné dans le col de leur manteau.

Sarada remarqua sur le banc d'attente, une élégante femme dont les longs cheveux blonds tombaient jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Ses yeux bleus pâles semblaient perdus dans le vide et elle se tenait d'une manière si raffinée que Sarada se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à ses côtés. A sa gauche, un garçon dont les cheveux étaient aussi clairs et dont les yeux renvoyaient le même éclat, fixait le sol, le menton plaqué contre son torse et les mains couvertes dans les poches de son jeans. Son fils, sans aucun doute. Il n'avait pas l'air content d'être là et sa mère lui demanda d'un ton ferme mais bas, pour ne pas attirer les regards, de se tenir correctement. Il soupira, s'attirant ainsi le regard foudroyant de sa génitrice.

Le bus arriva enfin. Sakura referma son parapluie et prit sa fille par l'épaule pour ne pas la perdre au milieu de tous ces passants. Tout ce monde qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'angoissait. Sarada, en revanche, ne semblait pas dérangée plus que ça. Elle s'ennuyait dans sa maison perdue au milieu de la campagne alors, voir du monde et un peu d'agitation lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi heure. Une demi heure durant laquelle Sarada avait contemplé, sans un mot, l'architecture moderne de Konoha en faisant glisser sur la vitre ses doigts à la même allure que les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient.

Le bus s'arrêta non loin d'un imposant bâtiment. En posant un pied au sol, Sarada n'osa pas lever la tête. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et un sentiment d'excitation mêlé à une certaine appréhension l'envahit.

Sakura posa une main tendre sur sa tête brune.

\- Nous y sommes enfin ma chérie ! On y va ?

Sarada hocha timidement la tête et suivit sa mère qui marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'imposant bâtiment.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un grand escalier où Sarada leva enfin les yeux.

Devant elle, se dressait un bâtiment immense aux allures de château. La façade blanche illuminée par les grands réverbères situés de part et d'autre de l'édifice lui donnait presque un air magique. Un escalier aux multiples marches brillantes d'humidité dominait l'entrée dont la luxueuse porte aux courbes arrondies n'attendait qu'à être ouverte. Derrière le bâtiment, Sarada imaginait un immense jardin fleuri, décoré d'une fontaine à l'eau clair en son centre. Bien qu'il n'était pas visible, Sarada le savait. Elle savait tout de cet endroit dont elle rêvait depuis sa petite enfance.

L'école de danse de Konoha, une des plus prestigieuses du pays. Elle y était enfin.

Sakura avait laissé s'envoler toutes ses économies pour réaliser le rêve de sa fille. Mais, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde malgré les difficultés. Même si son salaire d'infirmière ne lui permettait pas de folies, même si son mari l'avait abandonnée à la naissance de sa fille, elle voulait se montrer forte pour le bonheur de Sarada. Et, si devenir une danseuse était son rêve, elle l'y encouragerait de toute son âme.

Intimidée, Sarada grimpa une à une les nombreuses marches, suivie de près par sa mère.

A l'intérieur, le luxe la laissa bouche bée tandis que Sakura sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer ses yeux humides. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé mettre les pieds dans un tel endroit.

Le sol brillant reflétait les impressionnant lustres dorés, de sublimes rideaux de soie chatoyants couvraient les immenses fenêtres et un escalier d'une majesté sans nom menait à différents étages du bâtiment. Dans un coin du hall, il y avait un bureau où une secrétaire aux cheveux rouges et au visage sévère accentué par de petites lunettes, accueillait les arrivants.

Sakura semblait un peu désorientée. Elle ne savait plus bien quoi faire ni où aller. Constatant son embarras, une femme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas assuré.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Sarada reconnut immédiatement son visage froid mais harmonieux ainsi que sa longue chevelure dorée. La femme qu'elle avait vu à l'arrêt de bus, suivie de son fils qui traînait des pieds, semblait être à son aise au sein de l'école de danse.

Elle tendit sa main à Sakura.

\- Je suis Ino Yamanaka, enchantée. Elle serra la main de Sakura puis adressa un sourire aimable à Sarada. Je suis professeur de danse dans cette école, je peux peut être vous renseigner ?

Quelque chose s'illumina dans le regard de Sakura et la même lueur illuminait les yeux de sa fille.

\- Ma... Ma fille, Sarada, est inscrite dans cette école, commença Sakura en bafouillant en peu. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où me rendre...

Ino eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Il vous suffit d'aller à l'accueil. Donner votre nom, prénom et la secrétaire vous donnera votre emploi du temps ainsi que votre numéro de chambre. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille. Sarada, c'est ça ? C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir dans notre école. Moi même y ayant été élève autrefois, je ne peux qu'en vanter les bénéfices. Mon fils entre en première année, tout comme toi.

D'une main ferme, elle attrapa son fils par le bras pour le forcer à se présenter. Elle gardait son sourire mais Sarada devina un rictus agacé sur son visage raide.

\- Je vous présente mon fils, Inojin Yamanaka.

Inojin affichait une mine boudeuse et ne daigna pas sortir ses mains de ses poches. Il marmonna un petit « bonjour » mais, alors que sa mère resserrait sa prise sur sa frêle épaule, il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Ino, exaspéré par le manque d'entrain de son fils continua la conversation.

\- Inojin danse depuis qu'il est petit. Il a une technique certaine. Je suis sûre qu'il deviendra rapidement un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Dit-elle en bombant fièrement la poitrine.

Sarada sentit une vague d'inquiétude la parcourir. Les élèves de cette école n'étaient certainement pas des novices dans la discipline. Elle avait entendu dire qu'un esprit de compétition régnait constamment entre les élèves. Il fallait se battre pour être le meilleur. Pourtant, rien sur le visage d'Inojin ne traduisait un esprit compétiteur, vraiment rien.

Sakura remercia Ino d'un grand sourire avant d'entraîner sa fille vers l'accueil.

\- Merci, Madame Yamanaka !

« Sarada Uchiha » Annonça la brune en face de la secrétaire dont le visage était toujours aussi crispé. Elle consulta son registre en marmonnant quelque chose comme « La rentrée, la rentrée... Chaque année la même galère... ». Sarada réprima son envie de rire en croisant le regard amusé de sa mère. Un instant plus tard, elle avait entre les mains son emploi du temps et un formulaire d'informations concernant la rentrée et la vie scolaire. Elle en avait déjà reçu un par courrier, en plus d'une liste de fournitures, lorsqu'elle avait été admise à l'école de danse mais, celui-ci paraissait plus complet. Sans doute contenait-il un règlement intérieur à respecter à la lettre.

\- Votre numéro de chambre est le 23, annonça la secrétaire sans même lever les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur. La rentrée aura lieu demain à huit heures précises en commençant par une réunion d'accueil dans la salle de spectacle. Enfin, tout est indiqué sur votre formulaire, je vous laisse le consulter.

Sarada et sa mère remercièrent la secrétaire avant de s'éloigner pour laisser place aux élèves et leurs parents qui attendaient leur tour.

\- Il va être temps pour moi de te laisser ma chérie, dit Sakura d'un ton triste. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Sarada hocha la tête en adressant un sourire à sa mère.

\- Ça ira maman. Tu devrait aller réserver une chambre d'hôtel avant qu'il n'y en ai plus une seule de disponible.

Sakura acquiesça. Bien que se séparer de sa fille pour la première fois lui serrait le cœur, elle s'efforça de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Après tout, elles se reverraient pour les vacances, dans deux mois. Tendrement, Sakura enlaça sa fille et lui donna un bisou sur sa joue.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée ma puce ! Sois sage et entraîne toi dur pour devenir une danseuse formidable, lui dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Oui maman, répondit simplement Sarada. On s'appelle ?

Sakura frotta les cheveux de sa fille qui la comblait de fierté. Dans de dernières recommandations telles que « Prends soin de toi » ou « Ne fais pas de bêtise », elle s'éloigna, valise en main, en agitant vivement son bras pour lui dire au revoir.

Sarada se mentirait à elle même si elle affirmait ne pas avoir ressenti un pincement au cœur en regardant sa mère s'éloigner. Toutefois, elle était heureuse à l'idée d'étudier dans l'école de ses rêves : l'école de danse de Konoha.

Sarada s'avançait d'un pas timide dans les longs couloirs de l'école. Elle consultait le plan du bâtiment qui lui avait été distribué mais, malgré ça, le dortoir des filles restaient particulièrement difficile à trouver tant les escaliers, les couloirs et les salles étaient nombreux. Par moment, elle relevait la tête pour vérifier le numéro inscrit sur les portes ou admirer les portraits des grands danseurs ayant autrefois été élèves dans l'école. Tout était si prestigieux ! Sarada rêvait, elle aussi, de voir son portrait encadré d'or fin. Pour cela, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir travailler dur tout au long de l'année et pour les années à venir.

Alors que ses yeux noirs plissés analysaient le plan de l'école dans les moindres détails, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait et percuta malencontreusement quelqu'un qui marchait contre son sens.

Immédiatement, elle releva la tête et s'excusa poliment.

\- Pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est rien.

Sarada écarquilla les yeux. Se tenait, devant elle, un jeune garçon d'environ son âge, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux azurs perçants. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois en jetant un œil sur son plan qu'elle froissait nerveusement entre ses mains.

\- Tu es perdue ?

Sarada, légèrement déstabilisée par le ton moqueur qu'il employait, redressa ses lunettes d'un geste vif et rangea le plan dans son sac.

\- Pa... Pas du tout, bougonna t-elle.

\- Ah ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu marches en direction du dortoir des garçons ? Demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé.

Sarada regarda autour d'elle et sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Elle s'était, en effet, un peu égarée. Un rictus irrité se dessina sur son visage. Elle fit volte face et, après avoir adressé un regard foudroyant au jeune garçon, passa son chemin.

\- Pour trouver le dortoir des filles, continue tout droit et monte un escalier ! Ensuite tourne à droite et tu y es ! Lança le blond d'une voix amusée. A demain alors !

« C'est ça, à demain ! » marmonna Sarada si bas qu'il ne put l'entendre. Un peu honteuse, elle atteignit l'escalier qui l'obligea à redoubler d'effort pour soulever sa lourde valise. Ensuite, elle tournerait à droite. Le dortoir des filles ne devrait plus être bien loin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sarada arriva enfin dans le dortoir où elle croisa des jeunes filles encore chargées de leurs valises, seules ou accompagnées de leur mère. D'autres, faisaient déjà connaissance dans leur chambre. Celles-ci avaient du arriver dans la journée. Sarada adressa quelques sourires timides à ses nouvelles camarades avant de trouver la porte qui affichait le numéro vingt-trois. C'était sa chambre.

Elle tourna la poignet de la porte d'une main hésitante, passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de l'ouvrir entièrement. Elle découvrit une charmante chambre de taille moyenne équipée de deux lits, chacun disposé dans un coin de la pièce, et de deux bureaux. Les grandes fenêtres dont les carreaux brillaient de propreté, laissaient passer les rayons de la lune à travers de fins rideaux de soie rosée. Les murs étaient blancs comme neige, un peu trop vides mais, ils n'attendaient qu'à être décorés de photos de famille ou d'idoles de leurs futures propriétaires.

Sarada retira immédiatement ses bottines afin de ne pas abîmer le parquet brillant, et déposa sa valise sur l'un des lits qu'elle choisit comme le sien. Elle s'y assit un instant et contempla les lieux en silence. L'endroit était agréable, paisible. Elle pourrait y étudier tranquillement sans être perturbée, à condition, bien sûr, que sa partenaire de chambre soit une fille sérieuse.

Sans perdre de temps, Sarada ouvrit sa valise et commença à ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans l'armoire commune, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Une jeune fille de son âge aux rondeurs harmonieuses et dont les longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules, regarda la chambre d'un air détaché, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world !_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic !_

Sarada haussa un sourcil tandis que la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit en chantonnant la mélodie qui battait en rythme dans ses oreilles, si fort que la brune parvenait à l'entendre. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de musique qu'elle aimait écouter. Voilà déjà un mauvais point pour la cohabitation.

Soudain, la jeune fille regarda Sarada comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer. Elle coupa la musique depuis son téléphone et retira ses écouteurs.

\- Salut ! J'm'appelle Chôchô ! T'es ma voisine de chambre ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sarada, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en omettant la première question tant elle lui semblait évidente. Le visage tendu, elle s'efforça de continuer la conversation. Quelle option tu as choisi ?

\- Danse contemporaine, répondit Chôchô entre deux bouchées d'une barre chocolatée qu'elle venait de sortir de sa large valise. Et toi ?

\- Danse classique.

\- Cool ! Elle lui tendit sa barre chocolatée. T'en veux ?

Sarada refusa poliment d'un signe de main.

\- Euh... Non, merci. J'ai déjà mangé.

Pour écourter la conversation, Sarada retourna à son rangement tandis que Chôchô s'affala sur son lit en enfonçant à nouveau ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune intention de ranger ses affaires. Intérieurement, Sarada se plaignait d'avoir une voisine aussi différente d'elle. Elle espérait que l'année ne serait pas trop longue en sa compagnie et qu'elles s'entendraient tout de même bien.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, Sarada, vêtue de son pyjama, revint de la salle de bain commune, prête à aller se coucher. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours se coucher de bonne heure et puis, elle devait être en forme pour la rentrée. Elle s'installa dans son lit en jetant un regard à Chôchô qui feuilletait un magazine en grignotant des biscuits.

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

\- Hein ? Elle regarda soudainement sa montre comme si elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer avant de regarder Sarada avec des yeux ronds. Mais il est super tôt ! J'ai encore des trucs à faire mais, vas-y dors ! Je te dérangerais pas !

« Encore heureux ! » pensa Sarada en se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'intéressant à faire. Finalement, elle laissa ses espoirs s'envoler. Elle ne s'entendrait jamais avec cette fille.

Dans un léger soupir, elle reposa son emploi du temps qu'elle avait analysé de fond en comble avant de fermer les yeux, prête à s'endormir bercée par son rêve de devenir, un jour, une célèbre danseuse.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je publierai les prochains chapitres étant donné que j'ai une autre fanfic en cours... Mais j'essayerais de le faire le plus régulièrement possible !

A bientôt !

 _Otome Sama_


	2. Chapter 2 : Du rêve à la réalité

Bonjour à tous !

*Ouverture de rideau* Avec un certain retard... Voici le chapitre 2 de Rumba !

 _J'ai modifié le titre de ma fanfiction parce que je trouvais l'ancien un peu trop niais U_U_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Du rêve à la réalité**

* * *

D'un geste machinal, Sarada réajusta ses strictes lunettes rouges sur son nez. Elle poussa un soupir en croisant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain commune, encore déserte à cette heure-ci. Sa montre indiquait six heures. La réunion de rentrée n'avait lieu que dans deux heures cependant, Sarada avait été incapable de se rendormir après avoir coupé son réveil. En outre, celui-ci avait fait résonner son chant cacophonique dans la chambre comme s'il devait se faire entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Sarada avait eut de la peine pour ses oreilles mais aucun remord pour sa voisine de chambre qui n'avait même pas remué un orteil. Ses ronflements et ses murmures incompréhensibles l'avaient privée d'un bon sommeil réparateur que la brune jugeait primordial avant un jour de rentrée.

Sarada ruminait. Chôchô n'était pas la seule responsable de sa petite mine. En réalité, l'état de stress de Sarada était tel qu'elle avait rêvé maints scénarios quant à son année dans la prestigieuse école de danse de Konoha. Et si elle n'était pas assez douée en comparaison des autres élèves ? Et si elle ne parvenait pas à tenir le rythme ? Et si elle s'était fourvoyé en pensant avoir sa place dans cette école ? Pire encore, était-elle toujours sûre de vouloir poursuivre son objectif de devenir une danseuse de renommée ? En cet instant précis, elle n'en était plus tout à fait convaincue... Elle demeura un moment, seule dans le silence, à contempler le sol de la salle de bain. Des fourmillements parcouraient ses bras, sa gorge était nouée, son visage crispé. Sarada repensa alors à tous les sacrifices qu'avait fait sa mère pour elle. Elle repensa à son rêve de petite fille et à toutes ses heures passées en cours de danse. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas avant d'avoir commencé. Frappée d'une soudaine prise de conscience, elle releva la tête et claqua ses joues comme pour se réveiller de sa difficile nuit de doutes. Il était tant de suivre le planning qu'elle s'était imposée afin de suivre un rythme extrêmement soutenu. Et cela commençait par un petit déjeuner complet. A son grand soulagement, Sarada qui s'était levé aux aurores n'aurait pas à supporter le brouhaha de la cantine qu'elle trouvait néfaste pour la concentration.

Sarada sortit alors de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers en direction du réfectoire. Grâce au plan qu'elle avait étudier dans les moindres détails la veille, elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver.

La salle embaumait d'alléchantes odeurs de chocolat et de pain chaud mais il était hors de question pour Sarada de succomber à ces délices. Elle déposa, sur son plateau, un grand verre de jus d'orange, un yaourt et une barre de céréales : un petit déjeuner dont elle avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle s'était mis en tête de devenir une danseuse professionnelle. Elle s'assit seule à une table bien que quelques élèves, visiblement aussi angoissés qu'elle, faisaient déjà connaissance et échangeaient leur emploi du temps.

Sarada se demandait avec quels élèves elle allait partager sa classe. Des personnes studieuses et motivées, comme elle, certainement. Après tout, cette école était réputée pour sa rigueur et l'esprit de compétition de ses élèves. Mais l'image d'une Chôchô nonchalante et désordonnée revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Sarada. Peut être était-elle l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Aux alentours de sept heures, le réfectoire commençait à se remplir de plus en plus. Afin d'éviter le pénible brouhaha grandissant, Sarada, qui avait terminé son petit déjeuner, décida qu'il était sage de quitter la pièce au plus vite. Mais alors qu'elle nettoyait sa table, elle entendit une voix légère l'appeler. Elle afficha une mine déconfite en voyant Chôchô avancer vers elle, les bras chargés d'un plateau bien garni en petits plaisirs de tous genre.

« - Salut Sarada, bien dormi ? Lança-t-elle en prenant place à table sans même regarder sa camarade comme si elle était enfermée dans une bulle merveilleuse. »

Sarada fronça les sourcils sur ses yeux sévères. Elle eut envie de rétorquer qu'elle avait mal dormi par sa faute et, par la même occasion, de la sermonner un peu pour son manque de vivacité en ce jour si important. Mais elle se contenta d'un soupir et tourna les talons.

« - Hé Sarada ! appela Chôchô avant même que la brune ait fait un pas. T'es dans quelle classe toi ? Fais voir ton emploi du temps ! Dit-elle entre deux bouchées qui ne manquèrent pas de faire grimacer Sarada.

Chôchô n'avait pas l'air décider à la laisser tranquille alors, dans un effort de sociabilité, Sarada s'installa à côté d'elle et sortit son emploi du temps de son sac. Chôchô loucha sur le papier mais était visiblement bien plus intéressée par ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau.

« - Alors ? Demanda Sarada sans cacher son exaspération.

\- Il est cool ! Répliqua Chôchô. »

Sarada hésita un peu avant de continuer cette conversation qu'elle jugeait totalement inutile. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, autant essayer de la rendre un temps soit peu intéressante pensa-t-elle.

« - Et toi ? Tu n'as pas un emploi du temps trop soutenu ?

\- Le mien est cool aussi ! On a le même !

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'on est dans la même classe... ? Demanda la brune dont le visage s'était décomposé.

\- Bah ouais ! C'est cool nan ? »

« Cool » Sarada s'agaçait. N'avait-elle que ce mot à la bouche ? Et puis, elle ne trouvait vraiment rien de « cool » à ça. Chôchô allait, sans aucun doute, être un élément perturbateur à une ambiance de travail studieuse dans sa classe.

« - C'est super... Soupira Sarada d'un ton ironique auquel Chôchô ne prêta, sans grande surprise, aucune attention... »

Sarada resta aux côtés de Chôchô le temps que celle-ci termine son généreux petit déjeuner. Elle l'écoutait vendre les plaisirs de la bonne nourriture et affirmer, les yeux brillants, qu'elle mangerait dans tous les restaurants de Konoha avant la fin de l'année. Si la brune avait compté le nombre de soupir qu'elle avait contenu lors de cette conversation, elle aurait pu remplir un mois entier de son calendrier.

Enfin, vint l'heure de la libération. La réunion de rentrée commençait dans quelques minutes. Sarada trépignait d'impatience. Son cœur battait la chamade. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Tous les élèves de première année se dirigeaient, ensemble, vers la salle de spectacle dans un brouhaha d'excitation. Certains présentaient un visage fermé, d'autres riaient sans raison tant leurs nerfs étaient à vif. Sarada remarqua que des groupes d'amis s'étaient déjà formés. Ils semblaient prêts à affronter l'année ensemble et à se soutenir dans la difficulté. Mais, elle, continuait de penser que des amis serait un poids pour sa réussite. Alors, même si Chôchô avançait de sa marche sereine à ses côtés, même si elles partageraient la même chambre tout au long de l'année, son esprit avait déjà rejeté l'idée absurde de passer ses soirées à discuter nourriture avec elle.

La foule entra petit à petit dans la salle de spectacle. Sarada sentait son cœur battre plus vite à mesure qu'elle approchait. Elle se souvint du jour où sa mère l'avait amenée voir son premier spectacle de danse. La petite fille qu'elle était avait eu le souffle coupé par la majesté de la salle. Les sièges rouges chatoyants l'avaient invitée à s'asseoir au milieu d'un grand nombre de personnes. Mais, à l'instant même où elle s'était installée, Sarada n'avait plus vu qu'une seule chose : la scène. Elle avait eu cette impression magique que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Seule l'altesse des rideaux de soi ravivait la flamme qui dormait dans son cœur. Alors, dès qu'ils s'étaient ouverts tels une porte derrière laquelle reposait un merveilleux trésor, ses yeux n'avaient cessé de briller et ce jusqu'à la fin du spectacle.

Depuis ce jour, elle rêvait de monter sur scène. Elle rêvait d'être le trésor caché derrière cette porte vermeille et d'offrir aux innombrables yeux qui l'observeraient, un inoubliable spectacle.

Enfin, son rêve prenait vie. La scène de son école l'attendait.

Toutefois, son impression fut différente lorsqu'elle s'installa au milieu de ses camarades. La salle était éclairée, les rideaux déjà ouverts. Les élèves qui prenaient place discutaient entre eux. Sarada put à peine se concentrer sur la beauté de la salle. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas là pour assister à un spectacle. L'ambiance n'était pas la même. Le magique avait laissé place à l'académique.

Sur la scène, elle aperçut une table où siégeaient deux professeurs et, entre eux, le directeur de l'école.

Sarada sentit un brin d'excitation monter. Elle avait sous ses yeux, un danseur qu'elle admirait. Elle se sentait minuscule face à lui et s'émerveilla à l'idée qu'il devienne son professeur. Elle ne rêvait pas, c'était bien le célèbre...

« - Oh hé, Boruto ! »

Sarada sursauta. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié la présence de Chôchô à ses côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de crier comme ça ?

« - Borutooo ! Continua d'appeler Chôchô

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles comme ça ? S'énerva Sarada.

\- Mince, il m'a pas entendu, se désola Chôchô. Tout le monde fait beaucoup trop de bruit. »

Sarada eut un rictus moqueur. Chôchô faisait autant de bruit que tout le monde mais elle se garda bien de lui dire.

« - Tu connait quelqu'un ici ? interrogea la jeune fille dont la curiosité s'arrêtait enfin sur sa camarade.

\- Ouais, lui là bas, répondit Chôchô en désignant le concerné du doigt. »

Sarada voulut lui rappeler que ce geste était impoli mais elle se retint une nouvelle fois et laissa son regard suivre la direction indiquée. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher une expression de surprise. Elle reconnut le garçon qu'elle avait croisé – ou plutôt bousculé - la veille dans les couloirs. Celui-là même qui s'était moqué d'elle en insistant sur le fait qu'elle s'était perdue. Il était assis un peu plus loin et entouré d'un bon groupe de personnes qui semblaient lui accorder toute leur attention.

« - Tu connais ce garçon ? demanda Sarada en se tournant à nouveau vers Chôchô.

\- Bah ouais, c'est Boruto Uzumaki, affirma Chôchô le plus naturellement du monde. On était dans la même école. D'ailleurs, quand on était petits, il nous arrivait de prendre le goûter ensemble. Certains jours, il n'avait pas faim alors il me donnait sa part ! Et...

\- Tu as bien dit « Uzumaki » ? Intervint Sarada qui n'avait nullement l'envie de prendre part à une énième conversation sur la nourriture.

« Uzumaki » comme Naruto Uzumaki, le directeur de l'école ? »

Chôchô resta un instant figée devant l'engouement soudain qu'exprimait la brune.

« - Baah ouais, c'est son fils, répondit-elle en piochant une barre chocolatée dans son sac. Et sa mère, c'est Hinata Hyûga, continua-t-elle avant que Sarada ait pu déverser son entrain. »

Sarada resta muette. Hinata Hyûga était une brillante danseuse étoile de renommée. La jeune fille rêvait lorsqu'elle la voyait danser. Sa grâce, sa beauté, sa technique parfaite, elle admirait tout chez elle. Elle était son modèle, la danseuse qui lui rappelait constamment sa passion. Lui ressembler demeurait son souhait le plus cher.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer le fils de la femme qu'elle admire le plus au monde dans cette école. Etant le fils de danseurs aussi talentueux, Boruto devait, sans doute, avoir une certaine réputation. Voilà qui expliquait cet engouement d'élèves – majoritairement des filles – autour de lui.

Sarada pensa qu'il devait être bien prétentieux. L'attitude qu'il avait eu à son égard la veille donnait raison à sa conscience. Et puis, peut être n'était-il pas aussi doué que ses parents. Il se pourrait aussi qu'il ait été admis dans cet école parce que son père le souhaitait.

Sarada observait le petit blond qui fanfaronnait devant ses camarades. Les lèvres pincées, le regard froid derrière ses strictes lunettes, elle se sentit motivée par le défi et une pointe de jalousie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours sur ce chapitre !

J'essaye de reprendre un rythme d'écriture régulier alors le prochain chapitre ne pointera pas le bout de son nez après des mois et des mois d'attente ( Ouf ! )

 _Et puis, il me tarde d'écrire les scènes de danse U_U_

A bientôt !

 _Otome Sama_


End file.
